


The Weird Shit Elves Do: The First Ride

by Malen



Series: The Weird Shit Elves Do [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malen/pseuds/Malen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan takes Cole out to ride a Hart for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weird Shit Elves Do: The First Ride

She grew up riding the harts and halla in the Free Marches.  
The ride was a kind piece of freedom, the wind sweeping across her skin, the  
focus to move her body with the animal, being one. Everything soaring  
by in some sort of indistinct vision. So many days, getting lost in the forests.  
Never was there any other moment to feel free, than on the backs of those delicate beasts.  


Growing up, always hiding from the shems, peaceful moments were few.  
However, once clan Lavellan turned their arovels to the forests, things began to change.  
They could step out into the forests and be hidden in the cover; a transient space of freedom.  
This is where she found her love of the hunt.  Listening to the forest, learning the terrain.  
Always to be one step ahead of whatever life may be nearby.

Maybe it was just something that came naturally to the elven people.  
She never really thought of riding as something unnatural.

It felt good to be out riding again, bringing back a feeling of her life before fate stole her.  
The stables at Skyhold did well to hold her favorite new friend, but she hated to keep him pinned up so.  
So many journeys to be taken together. She always loved the beginning of a bond.

The stables were warm this day. The sun heating up the red fur.  
The smell of the damp wood, drying filled the mountain air. The leather from the saddles softening as they heat in the wake of the sun.  
The hart was always excited to see her. Nuzzling his snout into her hair.  
Their bond could be seen by anyone. Companions to the end, she would tell him brushing his coat.  
  
Her happiness peeking through, everyone knew to leave her be on these days.  
They all have their ways of escaping the realities of this world and knew that was hers.  
  
The hart stirs a bit, feeling the presence of another.  
“What’s it like?” He whispers.  
“What do you mean?”  
“What’s it like, riding?” He adds to clarify.  
“Have you never rode before Cole?”  
“No, I don’t need to, I have other ways of traveling.”  
“Do you want to try?”  
“I…I don’t know…yes, I think so.”  
“Then come with me.”

She Finishes strapping down the saddle and grabs the reins, leading the hart out to the lands with Cole.

“Do you see this?” Iron Bull nudges Cullen as the two of them watch from the battlements where they were discussing the troop’s needs.

“Makers breath, is she taking that…thing riding?” Cullen sighs shaking his head.  
“That’s got to burn.” Iron Bull cuts in at Cullen.

“What? No, no she is our leader… ...”  
“Aw, come on.” Iron Bull prods at him more.  
Whispers carry throughout the castle, reaching everyone within.  
Sera climbs out onto the roof outside her window, cookie crumbs still rest on her shirt.  
“Better him than me”, she sneers. “I hate riding.”  
Cassandra just shakes her head thinking to herself no good could come of this.  
Dorian grabs Solas and heads out to the upper walkway.  
“You helped convince her to keep him.” Dorian puts blame towards Solas.  
“I don’t see a problem here.” Solas cuts back.  
“You don’t see a problem with an elf, which is also our Inquisitor, taking a spirit out riding? On their own…”  
Dorian leans in suggesting underlying danger or just the overwhelming need to watch.  
“Are you worried for our friends, Dorian or do you just want to feel the wind in your own hair?”  
Solas jeers, grabbing at Dorians intentions.  
“Well, I’m following them do as you will.” Dorian says as he heads toward the tavern, gesturing his friends.  
Solas shakes his head, but follows regardless of his own thoughts on the situation.

  
Lavellan and Cole travel to the Emerald Graves.  
The ground is soft here and the harts are more comfortable in the forests she explains to Cole.  
“You just have to remember to listen to them, they will lead you and I’ll be right beside you.”  
“You aren’t going to ride on with me?” Cole looks on nervously.  
“I can do that.” She smiles at Cole.

“It is too bad Cullen is not here to see this!” Bull whispers at Dorian.  
“Is he getting on with her? Oh this is going to kill him.”  
“Him? What about me?” Sera cuts in.  
“Oh, yeah sorry Sera we sometimes forget, you know, because you hate the elfy things so much.” Bull stabs back.  
“Well, I don’t hate titties.” Sera jabs back.  
“Do you all quite mind?” Solas steps in as if to protect her honor.  
“Oh, shut it you, you know you like her lady bits too.” Sera cuts in at him.  
“You are all salivating like wolves.” Solas exasperates.  
“Sorry we aren’t as good at hiding it as you are Solas.” Sera says sticking out her tongue.  
They all fall silent now to watch what may unfold.

 

Lavellan starts their ride off slow, letting Cole hold her tight in his unease.  
Letting him adjust himself to the air, the stability, the feeling of being off the ground, but still on something.  
Talking him through the movements of the animal, letting him focus on the movements.  
She uses the same words she was given as a child, on her first ride.  
  
As he settles himself into these sensations, Cole begins to hold her less tightly.  
He begins to understand. They ride in a gallop, gently across a small area of the Graves.  
Her focus set on his understanding, they ride as one for a short time. Letting him feel.  
Slowing to a halt, they dismount the hart.  
  
“Okay Cole, are you ready now?” She smiles.  
“I understand better now, thank you.”  
“Just stay calm and feel.” She says holding onto the reins.  
  
“Oh, now it’s going to get good!” Sera crawls to the front of the group for a better view.  
“Hey, I’m the short one here.” Varric finally opens his mouth.  
“I bet he flies off.” Sera chuckles.  
“You mean like you would?” Varric jests back.  
“Shut it you, not all elves have to like riding.”  


Handing over the reins to Cole, Lavellan climbs up on her own hart. Nodding at Cole to lead the way.  
They start off slow, walking the beast in a small area.  
Within what seems like moments, they are off with more speed.  
Galloping through the worn paths.  
Cole is shining brightly, smiling. He curls in closer to the beast as they race along the land.  
They ride, side by side now. Both focused and free.  
The wind around them like a playful spirit.  
Hair flowing, faces focused, bodies one with the animal they sit upon.

“Well, this is shite, I’m heading back.” Sera frumps off disappointed.  
“What? Too elfy for you?” Varric joins her.  
“Well, at least I can update Cullen before he loses his mind.  
“You coming Solas?” Bull gestures.  
“I’ll be along in a moment.” He nods back. Looking in his perceptive way.  
“He would be in it.” Sera jeers.  
  
As the group quietly leaves, Solas finds a better spot with a wider view.  
Watching the two as they let go of everything around them.  
The wind in their hair, the spirits within them as one.  
A freedom he longs for, a freedom he fights for, right in front of him.  
Spirit and mortal, together, riding side by side. Happy and free.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> As is my way, I may update this.  
> I keep working to improve.  
> Thanks for taking time to read my works.  
> They are ever growing. :)


End file.
